Savior
by wahoo9502
Summary: After her brother Richard was killed, Bella looks for the green eyed man that saved her from the same fate.
1. Chapter 1

As I stood there, I looked at the man in front of me. His hair was long black and curly. I held back a giggle as I remember him saying he would never let his hair grow out again. As he turned to look at me, he stuck his tounge out at me. My brother Richard was so funny. The line finally moved and we were next in line.

"Where would you like to eat?" Richard said a smile on his face.

"Not sure, where would you like to eat?" I said looking at him. As if I didn't know where he wanted to go. Pizza was Richard's favorite.

"Well I was thinking...." Richard was saying and was cut off by the teller.

"I can help the next person in line" the teller said with a smile as she saw Richard. This was a girls' normal reaction to Richard. He was tall and handsome.

We walked up to the teller, and Richard leaned in on the counter and handed her two paychecks. "Hi there Susan, my sister and I would like to deposit these in our joint account" He said with a big grin a cross his face.

" Yes Mr. Swan." Susan said with a bigger grin on her face.

"You can call me Richard." he said as he leaned in closer to Susan.

She giggled and blushed as she slowly punched to keys on the keyboard one handed as her other hand was twirling her blonde hair. "Thank you Richard" she said with a giggle "Is that _all_ I can do for you?"

I walked away from the counter and looked out the window of the bank. There was a man standing there by the window on the outside of the bank staring right back at me. I thought I knew him but knew I have never met him before. I turned away from him to search for Richard in the bank. He was now headed back to me.

"When is she coming over tonight?" I said looking up at him.

"Eight" he said with a big grin " I'm going to take her out to dinner."

"That's cool I have to work tonight anyway" I said with a sigh. "Have fun."

As we headed toward the bank doors I noticed three men standing infront of the doors. They were all dress in black with ski mask on there heads. There intent was all to clear.

"Don't anyone try anything funny." the taller robber said "Everyone lay down on the ground"

As we laided there waiting for the robbers to be finished. One of the security guards four feet from us was now standing up to draw his gun.

Richard looked at me and winked. Then stood up and was by the secruity guard. I over heard Richard telling him that it would be over soon and if didn't get back down it would be trouble.

"Shut up, your just a kid" The secruity guard said a little to loud and elbowed Richard. Then he was reaching for his gun again.

The taller robber noticed him, pulled his gun out in front of him and fired. The guard fell with Richard still standing were he was. The taller robber noticed him, pulled his gun out in front of him and fired. The guard fell with Richard still standing were he was. I looked at the taller robber who was now pointing the gun at my brother. NO! was all I could think and I was now on my feet reaching for Richard. Then I heard the gun fire and Richard fell.

Crawling over to Richard, I heard him talking. "What Richard, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry, I love you Bella." He sputtered out. Then closed his eyes, and his body went limp.

With tears in my eyes I looked at the man who just shot my brother only to find that his gun was now pointed at me. I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to speak. As everything started to spin, someone was in front of me. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green. His hands held my face. I knew he was asking me something but, I couldn't hear him. Just then I heard another gun shot, he pushed me back and I hit my head on the counter and everything went black.....


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" I was screaming sitting up on my bed. Tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away with my shirt. Pulling my knees to my chest I hugged them very tightly.

It had been almost a year since I lost Richard and the dreams were still coming more often. Richard and I lost our parents in a car wreak four years ago. So it had just been him and I. We were living together in this apartment.

I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

I needed to get in the bath tub, it was one of the best ways for me to unwind after having those dreams. I went to the bathroom and turned on mostly hot water, and climbed in the bath tub. As I laided there with my eyes closed, trying to remember my savoirs face, his eyes were the only thing I could ever remember. I balled my hands into fist and put them to my eyes, there had to be something else I could remember about him....anything....

"Beep, beep, beep..."

"Darn it." Time to get ready for work.

I quickly finished in the bath tub and got dried and dressed. Walked over to the sink brushed my teeth, pulled my black hair back, and put some makeup on. I never use to were makeup but, I haven't been sleeping to good and need to cover the dark circles under my eyes.

I headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. With my cereal in hand I went to sit on the couch and turned on the tv. I changed the channel to the news.

"Welcome to the six o'clock news. Today is October 14" the lady said.

Shock went through me, two more days till it has been a years. As I sat there with my eyes closed remember Richard. I saw his face and he was laughing just like he always did.

"Today will be in the high fortys" The weather lady said as I snapped open my eyes.

" Great I need the heavy jacket today." I said sourly. This was my everyday routine. The heater in my car went out this summer and I didn't need it then plus I didn't have the money to fix it then or now. Richard and I had money saved up but with no life insurance and funeral cost, the money we saved dissappered fast.

I was headed to the bank today to get a loan for a newer car.

I finished my cereal then went to the kitchen washed and put away my bowl and spoon. I headed toward the door grabbed my heavy jacket then my purse and was out the door.

I climbed in my car "Please start." I turned the key and the car spuddered to life. I put the car in drive and was off to work.

I pulled up to the diner, put the car in park and made my way to the diner. I tied my apron around my waist before I opened the door. Opened the door and I could see no one. I looked around and then Alice popped up from behind the counter.

"How many?" Alice said without looking up. When I didn't answer she looked up "How many?.....oh it's you Bella."

"Hey Alice, slow morning?" I said as I looked around again noticing only two customers at one table.

"Yeah, Thank gosh your here I'll have someone to talk to." she said as she pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Talk to huh? How did your date with...ummm...that guy go?" I said as I tapped my head as in that would help me remember his name.

"Jasper." she said as she rolled her eyes at me. " I've been going out with him for a month Bella, pay attention. "The date went great, we went out to a movie then went back to his place." she smiled.

"Oh Alice you didn't, did you?" I asked her as I shook my head.

She looked at me and her smile grew bigger showing her teeth. " What, we played twister." she said innocently. Then began to blush.


End file.
